<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>他的多洛蕾丝、夏日疯狂派对 by makki_makki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047265">他的多洛蕾丝、夏日疯狂派对</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/makki_makki/pseuds/makki_makki'>makki_makki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Lolita, M/M, Sugar Daddy, Teenagers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:22:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/makki_makki/pseuds/makki_makki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>把夏日钻进树根的蝉蛹都挖出来！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nakajima Yuto/Yamada Ryosuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>他的多洛蕾丝、夏日疯狂派对</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ymyt only的场合<br/>洛丽塔梗，年龄操作，糖爹yama和青少年yuto<br/>想体现对穿小短裤的男孩很没辙的yama的感觉</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ONE TWO THREE FOUR！ </p><p>把夏日钻进树根的蝉蛹都挖出来！</p><p>中岛裕翔是那种适合穿背带短裤的男孩儿。他双腿修长笔直，短袜拉到脚腕上方五厘米，穿擦得锃亮的皮鞋，抱着老实的金毛寻回犬躺在草地上。山田凉介手里握着一杯盐边玛格丽特，他伸出舌头舔舔柠檬切片。酸。如同盛夏烈日。他想到Dominique Swain坐在地上吃冰淇淋，想到少女白色连衣裙浸了水，她的麻花辫也湿哒哒地垂在耳后。谁又能断别此刻是否和那一幕相似，属于同一种诱惑。 </p><p>他的男孩儿。</p><p>他的男孩儿和大狗搂抱在一起滚来滚去，他白净的衬衫上可能都沾了草屑。那乖巧的狗也伸出舌头，它讨好似的舔中岛的脸颊，惹得男孩儿咯咯笑起来。他双腿交叠在一起，紧致细白的大腿肉在阳光下闪烁着，山田双眼胀痛，他没法再看下去。短裤和双腿之间有暧昧的缝隙，像被劈开的深渊，山田觉得自己应该顺着那儿滑落至黑黢黢的暗处。 </p><p>他年轻光鲜漂亮，但又时常觉得自己正在迅速衰老。灵魂被囚禁在皱缩的皮肉之中，时而被挤压时而又膨胀开来，如同胶水和硼砂制作的一团软泥，带着人造香气，他人手掌的指纹和汗液都印在其上。他想撕开包裹着自己的东西，把那柔软的固态粘液和内脏一同摊在太阳底下曝晒，脱水风干成脆且硬的小块，然后让中岛把它们含进嘴里。 </p><p>山田想象着中岛咀嚼自己的模样。他的男孩儿柔善但牙齿尖利，咔嚓，他便碎掉。 </p><p>他不愿把中岛当做金丝雀，但对方却乐于贴在他身旁。他对他不用敬语。凉介。男孩儿的声音清澈如玻璃瓶装的弹珠汽水，山田和二氧化碳一起溶于其中。凉介。男孩儿在清晨、黄昏、午夜都这样叫他，他嘴唇也和汽水一样清甜，带着很容易就令人兴奋起来的廉价味道。中岛走路蹦蹦跳跳的，书包里塞满哐啷作响的无聊玩意儿。用旧的拍立得和钢笔套，那些都是妈妈买给他的生日礼物。</p><p>山田则给他更好的，并非Cartier或Montblanc，香水、袖扣或腕表对中岛毫无意义。他有着任何一个十五岁少年都会有的贪念和强欲，什么都想握在手里，把玩一番后又会扔在一旁，于是中岛的笼子里堆满了亮闪闪的垃圾。但山田给他真正想要的，他有泳池，养听话的狗，他会吐朦胧的烟圈，他的男孩儿能得到极炙热的吻和长久的拥抱。</p><p>恰巧，这便是夏日里他仅有的一切了。</p><p> </p><p>fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>